


I'm sorry, Heeb's friend

by stickiy_note



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen, I'm Sorry, Intentionally Bad Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickiy_note/pseuds/stickiy_note
Summary: Heeb asked, I delivered. I only really looked up like 2 scenes from Hetalia in order to write this. Please I haven't watched Hetalia in like...6 years...junior high Kiy would be proud of me writing a Hetalia fanfic (for the first time since junior high). This is probably extremely ooc... I'm sorry for what you're about to read.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I'm sorry, Heeb's friend

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not take this fic seriously. Again, sorry, Heeb's friend... Summoning spell is from Hetalia English Dub episode 13.

"Santa Rita Mita Meada…Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin…Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer!" 

Green light filled the room, getting brighter with each word.

"Santa Rita Mita Meada…Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin…Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer! I have summoned you from the depths of hell. SHOW YOURSELF!!!"

Through the blinding light, England swore he could see the silhouette of a person. The light soon dimmed, revealing that a short girl with purple pigtails was standing in the center of the summoning circle.

"The dark power grows…wait! Rinrin, where did you go?" Ako frantically looks around at her surroundings. "Where am I?...aND WHO ARE YOU?" Her gaze focused on England as she pointed right at him.

"I…" There were not nearly enough words to describe what he was feeling right now. He just continued staring at her.

After a few moments, she brought her arm back to her side and looked down. "How cool! A summoning circle! I'm gonna try something!"

"NO DON-"

"RINRIN!!!" Too late. The room now filled with pink light.

The light dimmed, revealing that the two of them were now at a beach during night time. Next to Ako was a taller girl with long, black hair.

"Rinrin!" Ako hugged Rinko.

"Ako-chan, where are we?" Rinko asked.

"No clue!"

"MY SUMMONING CIRCLE! wHERE DID IT GO?" England was now on the ground in a ball, sobbing obnoxiously.

Suddenly, a piano started playing.

"Chopin's 'Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2'? But where is it coming from?" Rinko scanned the beach for the source, but no luck.

"Rinrin, look! In the ocean!"

All three people on the beach were now looking at the water. Austria was playing a grand piano that was sitting in the water.

"What are you doing, Rinrin?"

Rinko walked into the ocean. Her keyboard magically appeared, so she approached it and started playing "FIRE BIRD."

A sour note came from Austria's piano. A few moments passed, then he started a different song.

Rinko interrupts him 11.11 seconds later, playing one of the songs from those "impossible piano songs" videos.

As the piano music brawl continued, the two ended up changing songs every second.

"Go Rinrin!"

England just continued sobbing.


End file.
